


Learning for Life

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, M/M, POV Athelstan, Pre-Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Athelstan´s adjustment to his new life as a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Bonus Prompt Hour 1: Tips

Athelstan doesn´t get much time alone, so he hides. There is no shame in that, he thinks, since he´s a slave and can´t feel safe anymore. 

One thing problematic with that: New chores demand new skills and he is unsure how many mistakes he is allowed. Ragnar confuses him. Athelstan has learned already that Ragnar is neither completely good nor bad. 

This morning, Ragnar has hunted him down, which he seems to enjoy. In the cold of the river Ragnar´s fingers guide his to improve his fishing technique.

Athelstan learns for his life while he tries to forget his fear.


End file.
